The Answer saga: Book 1, Teamwork
by Wububububu
Summary: FLARE Academy, a school for hunters, and huntresses located in the city of Rosa. A group of trainees with lots of potential will face their greatest challenges as they strive to become the best. However they still have a lot to learn. Primarily how to work in a team. All characters are OC, Canon events referenced. Rated T may change to M going into book 2.
1. An Introduction

An Introduction

Legends, stories often told to recall the exploits of man, or to teach important lessons to the youth of the generation. We all know that man, who had been born from dust, was very smart and very resourceful. The world however was a gruesome place of being. Creatures of darkness rose with no other purpose, but to drive man out of existence. The darkness was winning, yet man kept fighting. They fought with guns and swords until the greatest weapon of all rose from the ashes. They called it dust.

With the newfound weapon humanity drove back the darkness allowing it to build up civilizations and grow exponentially. Humanity was the brightest light shinning upon this forsaken world. However the darkness has grown more powerful, and War is breaking out between these black and white foes. The brightest of lights die out, but even the smallest of souls can turn the tide.

Brawn and intelligence will not be the deciding factor in this war. How ever they will play their parts in this fight. The Answer will not be one, it will be many. It will not be the might of a thousand warriors. And it will not be the strategies of numerous tacticians. It will be the values of life, It will be the hope in the hearts of many, It will be the burning passion of those who live on.

Many will fall, but others will rise. As long as there are people to live on and tell the tale, well then we will have accomplished our task. The war is coming, so we prepare our warriors of light. Beacon, Signal, Flare, Alarm, all academes where young warriors are crafted into the best. They do not yet realize that soon the world's fate will lie in their hands. We are to prepare these guardians, for the rest of their lives they shall be in service to humanity.

…

The darkness grows ever closer, and so do the cadets. This is where the story begins. This is where the legend starts. It starts here.

FLARE ACADAMY


	2. ANEW

Chapter 1

"Anew"

The Beautiful city of Rosa, a portside metropolis known for it's industrial districts and none other then the famous FLARE academy, the renowned academy that has been crafting new warriors for the war against darkness for hundreds of years. It focus is on personalizing each experience based on the warrior's personalities and mannerisms. A young man with a tendency to go out of his way to save lives may be forced into a simulation of making a tough choice such as saving two teammates or abandoning his team to save a helpless civilian. While those who choose to be lone wolfs may be accepted into independent classes. No matter the person, everyone has come for one sole purpose. To become and hunter!

The ships had recently arrived to the port. The sea air was as salty as ever and the cool breeze gave more then just a cold shoulder. The boarding ramps lowered and soon young trainees poured out of the boat. The trainee's that lived locally had already gone through initiation the day before, and soon these foreigners would too. Each trainee was unique, no two were the same. No talent would go to waste; it was kinda FLARE's thing. They take even the weakest of trainee knowing that there would be a shining light inside them.

The headmaster looked overhead from the balcony of his office staring at the trainees and their gear. The headmaster, also known as Dr. Marcus Johnson was once a great hunter. He grew up in the slums of the growing city of Rosa, his father worked 3 jobs to put food on the table and his mother was a very sick lady. Marcus got into lots of trouble playing around the slums. He got in fights, he would vandalize, and he would steal. When Marcus turned 17 he had fallen into a gang life. Marcus and his team would lift dust for a high paying client, however this deal eventually went south as the client betrayed Marcus.

Marcus and his team where attacked, they fought well yet they were brought to their knees. As Marcus was about to be sent to the void the light reached out for him in the form of a young girl, a young huntress. She defeated the mercenaries sent to deal with Marcus. Not only was he embarrassed, but he was ashamed that was when an older man approached him. The man spoke softly to Marcus, he was not angry, he was not disappointed. Instead he offered his hand to Marcus stating the words, "How about we begin this day anew?"

Since that day 33 years ago Marcus became a hunter, retired, went to academic college, and began an institution for hunters and huntresses. He built the school on the foundation of "we all mess up but we can all begin anew." Mainly due to how forty-five percent of the trainees are outcasts from other academes. How ever not all students where outcasts. Others were highly gifted warriors or as some may call them, "Prodigies". Many of which have the greatest of potential throughout the academes system.

As the trainees settled and calmed video monitors appeared and Marcus cleared his throat. "WELCOME! Welcome to FLARE academy!" Students clapped and cheered happy to finally be there and off the smelly ship. Marcus' voice boomed over the cheering. "It's great to see so many youthful boys and girls ready to slay ghouls and goblins. You have all been selected to be here for many reasons. You could be a prodigy, you may be here to prove something, or you may be here to begin anew. No matter your reasoning you all have one thing in common. You are all ready to slay the monsters that threaten to push humanity to the void. Now I know the trip that was taken to get here was a very long voyage and personally I would like a bit of rest after taking such a long ride." Marcus grinned as he cracked his knuckles. "You all get to take this day off. Rest, explore, meet your soon to be allies. Do what you want. Tomorrow you will endure your first test. Please do enjoy the day and again. WELCOME TO FLARE!"


	3. Observence

"Observe and Report"

Marcus gave the students a day off, but there was a ulterior motive in play. Marcus wasn't doing this because he was benevolent or such. This was a test. The day off would test a few things. First it would test how dedicated students are, Then would test how the students handled social standards. This would help him in ultimately putting together teams.

A young women with an angelic blonde hair and a rather slim figure opened the door carrying in a lot of folders and papers. Her gentle voice spoke out to Marcus who was sat up in his office staring at the video monitors set up behind him. "Here are all the new students' profiles"

"Thank you Angie."

"Of course Marky anything f-"

"You're still calling me that?"

"Yeah... Should I not?"

"No... It's fine. Have you been peeking at these profiles?"

"Yes sir. There is way more potential in this years newbies."

"How so?"

"Here." The Girl named Angie went through the giant pile and pulled out a slightly smaller pile. "These are the ones I found most interesting." She said giving Marcus a reassuring smile. Marcus grabbed the top file and turned to the screens behind him. "Then I should get started." Marcus picked up his pen and brought it to the paper. "Who is first?"


	4. Stories

Chapter 3

"Stories"

Marcus leaned back in his chair as he grabbed the first folder. The picture inside showed a Hispanic boy with a large sombrero. "Hm?" Marcus positioned his cameras to look for the boy. He found him with his sombrero tilted down in front of his face. The boy was asleep on some luggage he most likely wasn't able to get sleep on the ship. Marcus lifted the photo in the folder. "Rey Don Merci… Why is he in here there is barely any information on him."

Angie smiled. "That's what makes it interesting we have less information on him than most students attending this year however there is one with less information inside their report."

"So what is Rey's story?" Rey was a simple boy born on a farm on the outskirts of Rosa and worked all his life. He claims to have become a hunter just for the hell of it. He was a skilled fighter, he used a trident which was never heard of before at the school. "A trident! Is this kid insane?" Marcus sighed as he threw the report aside after he scribbled his notes.. "There better be some more potential in the next one Angie." Marcus grabbed the next folder.

He slid the photo out of the folder. "A faunus?" The photo showed a regal looking boy with canine like ears and shaggy-stylish hair. Marcus tracked him down to the training room where he was sparring with another faunus with cat ears. "Skith Merox, of the Merox family. A heir to the Merox company fortune attending this school?" Skith had lived life pampered and sheltered. Life wasn't easy for faunus though his family made a fortune in the western dust sales, they were still subjected to hate crimes. Skith grew up believing that the world was beautiful and wonderful, but as he reached his teens he grew to want to venture out. He left his house late one night only to end up in the hospital after being attacked for being a faunus. He grew to have a hatred for humanity after that and became a activist in the white fang. When they moved to more extreme measures Skith backed out, but still offered his verbal support.

Marcus watched as the boy pulled out two 44. magnums with blades extending from the trigger past the barrels. He went to strike, but was countered. He recovered as he had been hit with the blunt end of the other Faunus' scythe. Rather then back down Skith slid past the next strike and shot the foe with a stun bullet, though it did not kill the other fanus it did sting like hell. "Well he certainly has that Merox family fighting style. Though it may not be a good thing." Marcus then turned to the other Faunus after writing his notes in Skith's report..

"Where is her report?" Angie handed Marcus the report for the girl. "Unmei Ackern." Marcus pulled the photo for comparison and the girl on screen matched the girl on paper. She had jet black hair that went down to her shoulder and her white cat ears donned on top of her dome. Marcus read line after line of her background. Unmei grew up in the slums which made her life extremely poor, and cruel as she was singled out as a faunus. However little Unmei always kept a bright outlook on things, the world to her was very beautiful, but at the same time she knew how cruel it could be. She never expected to end up alone, her family home was broken into while she was out. Her family slaughtered and she was left alone. She grew up an orphan until one day a little boy with wolf ears found her in and alley. He offered her a place to stay warm. She was adopted by the Merox family. "I didn't know that Litch Merox would adopt a stray faunus. I take it Skith was the little wolf boy."

Marcus observed as the sparring continued. Unmei had just lept over skith and turned her small scythe into a pump action shotgun. She cocked it and blasted skith on his ass. Marcus nodded "She has some energy that's for sure." Marcus wrote what he needed to write and tossed the two folders onto the desk, before grabbing the next folder. There remained two more folders.

Marcus sighed as he had seen only a tad bit of potential in the students. "Now who is this?"

"Her name is Emerald Ozina."

A young girl with jet black hair and a very beautiful dress walking down the hallway.

"She….may have mental problems."

"She's a crazy?"

As the word, crazy slipped out of Marcus' mouth, Emerald had turned and faced the security camera and just stared at it. Marcus stared back at her and slowly counted "…..6….7…..8….9…" He continued to count until the five minute mark. "She...she is still staring…"

"She has a tendency to do that."

Marcus just rubbed his eyes and threw the folder away. "Angie…from what you've showed me, we have a psycho, a farmer, a rich boy, and a rich girl…."

"…but sir this last one…"

"I don't care about the last one!"

"Sir. Please just look."

Angie picked up that folder and handed it to him. Marcus grunted as he took it from her hands. He opened it and read the name. "No… It's…"


End file.
